


Making Dinner

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

Dean was incredibly domestic sometimes, and you loved it. He would clean the bunker completely, getting upset when you or Sam made a mess. He cooked, too. When you first met him, you thought he would be this badass hunter that lived in motels and didn’t know how to cook; boy were you wrong. He made a great burger and baked amazing pies. The kitchen became his when he was cooking, and you just sat at the table and watched him because you enjoyed seeing his domestic side.

But today you decided to make a meal for him—you wanted to make steaks for you, him, and Sam. You thought it was a great idea; it didn’t seem that difficult to do. You had googled ‘how to cook steaks’ because, let’s be honest, you had never cooked anything in your life. When you were on your own, you ate peanut butter and jelly and went to diners with the money you won hustling pool. But you wanted to do it for Dean, so you were going to try.

Dean and Sam were going to be back in twenty minutes; they had called you from the road, so you decided to go ahead and start cooking dinner. You thought you were supposed to put the steak in the pan while it heated up—you learned later you should’ve put the steak in a hot pan. The barely seasoned steak got a little overdone on one side, as you had no idea that it had been seared as much as it had. The other side was better; you left it in there for about four minutes. The brothers walked into the bunker right as you finished cooking the steak. The instant mashed potatoes you had made on the side were done as well. When Dean walked into the mess of a kitchen, he looked around with a blank stare on his face. “Y/N? What’s this?”

“I made you guys dinner!”

You were so excited that Dean forgot the mess and gave you a big smile. “What’d you make?” he asked.

“Steak and mashed potatoes.”

Sam and Dean shared a look. “Sounds good to me,” Sam said, serving himself a heaping spoonful of potatoes and taking one of the bigger steaks. You and Dean served yourselves and joined Sam at the kitchen table. But when you sat down, you saw a look on Sam’s face.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Um. It’s just… the steak’s a little underdone.”

“How underdone?” you questioned.

“Bleeding.”

You felt your face drop. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“No, Y/N, it’s okay, really. The gesture was what mattered. At least there are potatoes, right?” Sam replied.

You smiled a little, thankful for his gratitude. “Well, instant potatoes, but yeah.”

The second you took a bite of the potatoes, you knew you had screwed that up, too. But Sam and Dean didn’t say a word about it and kept eating, knowing how you would feel about messing up the whole meal.

“You don’t have to eat the potatoes,” you told them. “I know I screwed those up too.”

“Y/N, they’re fine,” Dean answered. You just looked at him. “Seriously, they’re good.”

Moments like this were one of the reasons you loved Dean so much. He wasn’t going to make you feel bad about things like that if there was no point. It was one of the ways he was actually really sweet.

Dean helped you clean up the mess in the kitchen. You washed the dishes while he dried them and put them away. You didn’t really know where everything went, and he had a specific place for everything.

“I’m sorry I messed up dinner,” you said.

Dean set down the dish he was drying and faced you. “Y/N, you didn’t mess it up. It was sweet of you to make us dinner, and I love that you tried. I know Sam does, too. But next time, if you want to cook steaks, wait till I get home so I can teach you, okay?”

You laughed as Dean put his arms around you and kissed you on the head. “Okay,” you said into his shoulder, your voice muffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He let you go, then he said, teasing, “Now let’s clean up the giant mess you made, alright?”

“Jerk.”

“Aww, you love me and you know it.” Yeah. You knew it.


End file.
